Its Not Complicated
by colormaster
Summary: An unexpected visitor makes Kakashi Hatake's life a little bit more difficult. He had a war to fight and a unit to command, he so did not need a tag-a-long who had no idea this was happening. Mio was just greatful that they didn't seem to want her dead... yet. she could totally see herself being happy among the leaf shinobi.


I was never good enough. All my life they beat me, taunted me, controlled me, and hated me. It took tons of control and tons of restraint to keep myself from killing them; from leaving them. All I wanted was to be free. Through all the blood and pain and tears, I kept thinking to myself I would someday be free; someone would come and set me free. I waited and I waited and I waited. No one came and I didn't leave, although I should have.

My name is Mio and I was training in the art of killing. I would become an assassin and since I have an affinity for lightning natured chakra my targets could and would be killed without any one knowing I had been there. I hated my missions and I hated those who sent me, but I did what I had to in order to survive.

I live in a shinobi village far from the Five Great Shinobi Nations. They always said that the Five Great Nations were weak and they had several missions into the Nations but few returned. I wished for a mission into the Nations so that I would either die or just not come back and let them think I had died.

There was news that the Fourth Shinobi World War was starting and that the Five Great Nations had formed an alliance to fight against the ones looking for the tailed beasts. I wanted to go but knew that they would want to help those who looked for the beasts. A few days later the Leader if the village called me and a few others to him.

"You will go and join the Akatsuki and help them destroy the Five Great Nations."

"Yes Leader-sama," we all said. Together we headed out for the Great Nations. We avoided all routes and all villages. We stuck to the shadows as we were taught. We split up to find the akatsuki, although I had no intention of finding the akatsuki. Instead I looked for the allied forces of the Five Great shinobi Nations and I found them already in battle.

narrator's point of view:

Mio slid silently from her hiding place and looked around. She noticed all the weird white plant like men attacking what looked like a diverse group of shinobi. She silently walked toward the group of shinobi, made a few hand signs and let her chakra flow into the ground seeking out its targets. "Found them. Now to destroy them." With a flick of her wrist all the weird white plant things were electrocuted until they died and burnt to a crisp. The Shinobi looked around shocked and scared. Mio spoke up, "You guys need help?" Seconds later Mio was bound and captured. "No need to be rude. Geez I just helped you guys out and this is the thanks I get."

"Who are you," Kakashi asked.

"My name is Mio. Who are you?"

"Hatake, Kakashi. What village are you associated with?"

"None."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am not associated with a village of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. I come from an assassin village far to the west, past the Land of Wind."

They reported back to headquarters about the mysterious Mio. They were told to keep her because the Hokage said that they didn't have time for her and as long as she was helping, let her but to keep an eye on her.

"Are you here to help us or assassinate us," Kakashi asked.

"To Help you, but the others will help your enemy."

"Others?"

"Yes others from my village. They hate the Great Shinobi Nations."

"And what about you, what are your feeling towards us?"

"I have no feelings towards you. I do not like those from my village and wish not to help them so I shall help their enemies which in this case is you. It's not complicated. So I am helping you instead of helping them."

"So you will help us. What was that technique you used to kill those zetsu clones?"

"So that's what those things were. It's a lightning technique that I send through the ground to sneak up on targets, specific targets if I want."

"You are very good at that technique."

"Yes I am. If I was a Shinobi from one of the great nations I would be a rank of jonin and if I had been less of a bother I would be in The Elite Force or like your anbu."

"Why were you a bother?"

"No clue besides the fact that I am hated."

"Hated?"

"Kakashi san?"

"What is it?"

"More clones are coming our way."

"Formations everyone, incoming enemy," he shouted then turned to Mio. "You are to stay close to me and help out." He then untied her and headed to the front line to await the coming enemy reinforcements.


End file.
